


【翻译】【EC】Kitty猫和他的神圣条约

by Ember, smilingbaby



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animalistic, Cat!Charles, Cat!Erik, Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pets, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是一个朝九晚五的白领，只是工作恰好需要他和有钱人打交道。也因此当一位非常重要的客户要他照顾他的宠物时，Erik别无选择只好点头。尽管这个宠物并不那么普通……<br/>这个社会里灵猫——一族类人的猫——是有钱人的宠物。Erik获得Chance后，发现自己大概爱上了这个属于奢侈品的小家伙。此外，Erik还忽然被梦魇袭击，在梦里看到了奇怪的前世……而它的下场则是十足的悲剧。</p><p>当然这篇是HE！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty Cats and Sacred Pacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364930) by [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember). 



> Inspired by Cat Tribe AU Picture by 4xontuesdays.  
> Inspired by We Met At The Park by StarRose.

“只是无法想象我养一只灵宠的样子，Vincent。”

 

“哦得了吧，”Vincent讥笑一声，“别告诉我你从来对养一只一点兴趣都没有。”

 

Erik心不在焉地搅拌自己的微波餐。今天很忙，他便懒得自己煮。“但是一只灵猫？就像要我找一个舍友似的。我真的没有时间照顾一个需要如此高度呵护的……生物。”是应该用这个名字表示他们吗？

 

“他们很好照顾的。基本上都能自己照顾自己。嘿，Chance能自己做饭还有别的。你基本上不需要照顾那个小家伙。而且相信我，这好处是很多的……”Vincent的语气很明显在暗示他在说哪方面的‘好处’。

 

操，他干嘛要告诉像Vincent这样的人他是gay？他不记得自己什么时候说过，不过很可能是在他喝了太多鸡尾酒神志不清时说漏了嘴，在他被逼为周效益奔波参加的各种酒会上。老天，他可真 _恨_ 那些事，难怪他老是在那里喝的烂醉。

 

Erik叹口气。“好吧，我会让他在我这待几天，不过到此为止，而且只是因为我借你个人情。”这种借人情的方式也真棒。“但是之后你得找别人买下他。”

 

“多谢！你不会后悔的！你明天能过来吗？Elise要和她朋友去什么时装秀，整个下午都不会在。”Vincent听起来兴高采烈，Erik能感到自己对这男人的印象又跌了几分。当然，初始分数也不高。

 

一般而言，有人打电话给他都是有所委托，所以如果他想要呆在行业里就不得不接下所有的电话。无视来电，不管他对来电者的私人观感如何，都是不可取的。

 

Vincent最近提到他的未婚妻想要彻底重新装修他们在城里那套房子。而Erik又怎么知道这个男人在过去四个月里一直把一只灵猫藏在阁楼上？

 

“蠢货。”他低声对自己说，收起手机，用叉子舀起意面。

 

怎样的男人才会一边谈恋爱一边养灵宠啊？尽管，很显然，这桩和千金小姐Elise的婚事对Vincent来说更像是生意而不是感情，但蠢到买一只灵宠，尤其你现在的准岳父做的就是灵宠交易……

 

他了解Vincent，这个人更可能痛心疾首自己不能脱手，担心他的准岳父在行业里听到风声，而不是关心Elise会受到多少伤害。

 

现在，这蠢货终于订婚了，Elise随时会搬进来，直到 _这时_ 他才决定找个朋友接手他这问心有愧的交易？

 

“现在的有些人啊……”他啧啧自语，把一勺子面舀进嘴里，接着不得不喷出来以免烫坏舌头。

 

+++

 

他跟着这个喋喋不休的傻瓜走过富丽堂皇的走廊。“他现在在客房。Elise不来的时候我都让他呆在那里，不过他没有什么行李，除了我买给他的衣服。他挺习惯轻装简行的。”Vincent解释到最后露出一个傻笑。

 

Erik尽自己最大的努力不皱眉头。Vincent是一个重要客户：他不得不反复对自己说。他只需要养这只灵猫几天，而Vincent基本上会欠他一辈子的情。他在事业上还没有顺风顺水到可以和这个男人翻脸。客房的门没锁，Vincent也不敲门，直接推开进去。

 

Erik跨进门槛便顿在原地。他之前也见过灵猫，毕竟他的工作能接触到很多有钱人。相对来说他比较熟悉他们的体格。类人，但是整个种族都异常漂亮，包含有猫的特征。他觉得他们很养眼，但自己绝不像那些富豪，对他们神魂颠倒。不过话说回来，他怀疑自己也从没见过能比得上眼前这只的灵猫。

 

灵猫正窝在椅子上，他前后摇晃的尾巴看上去——如果能以Erik妈妈养的那些猫为借鉴的话，表示他相当不高兴。他大大的、毛茸茸的耳朵警觉地竖了起来。他的腿（从膝盖以下像猫似的毛绒，最下是超级可爱的猫肉球）翘着，短裤允许别人看到一派大好风光。他的毛色是棕褐带着栗色的条纹，和他梳起来的头发一个色。还有他的眼睛……他的眼睛是闪闪发光的蓝，在细纹般的虹膜条纹下愈发耀眼。

 

他的人类特征也一样让人欣赏。白皙的皮肤说明了他的家养状态，他的脖子，肩膀，腰部……都纤细轻盈，是灵猫这一族普遍的美妙。他左手的手指，又短又方，正点着扶手敲击，右手则托着下巴。略往上则是让每个女人都嫉妒得发疯的嘴唇，红润饱满，哦天啊这么招人亲吻……并且正微微撅着，配合Chance看向两人的尖刻视线。

 

“Chance，这是Erik。记得我和你说过Erik吧？”Vincent的声音甜腻腻的，就像是在和一个小孩说话，而不是一个年轻人。“我为你寻找新买家的这几天他会照顾你。对他好一点，好吗？”

 

Chance脸上的表情可没多少善意。

 

Erik走上前，伸出手。“初次见面，我是Erik……不过我猜你已经知道了。”

 

Chance弯弯嘴唇嗤笑一下，很快又抿紧皱起眉（Erik已经把这看做他的惯常表情了）。他没理会那伸出的手。

 

Erik尴尬地放下手。看来他这代理灵宠主人并不好当。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik坐在餐桌旁，手里拿着一本薄薄的书。硬壳的，封面上画着一直大眼睛小猫，其上是五颜六色的大大的标题， _主人需要知道的猫咪一百事！。_

 

买这本书是有点窘，但他绝对不打算问那些叽叽喳喳的十几岁书店雇员，他们有没有任何关于灵猫饲养的书（如果这种书真的存在）。不知怎么的他很难想象富豪们会从这种平民书店获取信息。

 

幸运的是，他在今天早上、接回Chance之前买了这本书。他高度怀疑自己这个行为能被原谅，考虑到这只灵猫高傲的态度。Erik有一种强烈的感觉，Chance认为他身边的每一个人都是蠢货，或者起码Vincent和Erik是的，尽管这只灵猫不会说话……

 

Erik对灵猫了解不多，但足够知道他们通常不是不说话的。

 

“他的声带啥的都没问题，”Vincent解释过，“我叫了个医生给他做过检查，看看他是不是有毛病。她说他大概有点心理压力，啥啥的。”说到这里他咯咯笑。“她给了我一个心理医生的电话，不过嘛，哈哈难道你会付钱给一个心理医生来看你的宠物？从没听过这么蠢的事。”

 

Erik有种刻薄的冲动，想要告诉Vincent尽管Chance不说话却显然比Vincent本人聪明一百倍。他只有靠在脑子里不断念“ _顾客，他是一个顾客_ _Erik_ _，你不能把他的牙齿打掉……_ ”让自己冷静下来。

 

Erik翻翻书页，跳过关于猫崽护理的内容。哦老天，他希望自己永远不会需要那方面的知识……他迅速找到了关于如何让猫咪在新家安定下来的章节。

 

_你刚刚收养了你的毛球小可爱，而你大概想要它们越快越好地融入你的家。但是记住！它们刚进入一个新的环境，很可能被吓坏了。记住这不是针对你！如果你被突然扔进一个新家，面对奇怪的、面生的人，你大概也会被吓坏的！_

 

Erik从书上方瞥了一眼Chance。这只灵猫正大咧咧地窝在他的沙发上，微眯着眼露出惬意的笑容，尾巴在沙发垫上轻扫。吓坏，呵呵……他低头继续读。

 

_现在，你会想要给你可怜的家庭新成员很多的个人空间。有些小猫会很快和人混熟，但其他的就需要时间。你很可能想用很多很多的爱拥抱你的新宠物，但请压抑自己，等到它们准备好！它们可能会表现得很焦虑，会抓或者挠，即便并不是故意的！_

 

目前为止Erik还不敢尝试像抚摸Chance这种危险程度的事。尽管Vincent保证过这只灵猫相当温顺，但他的眼神让Erik不大相信……他继续读。

 

_对于我和你，一件屋子或是公寓可能很小，但对猫来说太大了！想象一下你待在自己家十倍那么大的空间中。很吓人，是不是？你的猫需要逐渐适应新的环境，所以我们建议你暂时给它们另辟一处。厨房或者洗衣房就很合适。确保食物，水，和一个小盒子都在它们能清楚看到的地方。这也能避免它们找错便壶！_

 

Erik烦躁地叹了口气，抬手搓搓脸。想要看猫咪书籍学习护理一只灵猫就是会有这种问题。当然，Erik也没有真正指望这个。Chance看上去和他遇到的任何人类一样聪明。但，依然，有些事他差点忘掉了。

 

Erik把书放回袋子里——没必要让Chance看到——然后走向他的新室友。他略有些尴尬地站在灵猫面前，Chance懒懒地看他一眼，尾巴开始不耐地前后扫动。

 

“现在，我知道我还没有带你参观整间屋子，但我只是想告诉你这里有一个地方是禁止进入的。”他指向一道玻璃门。“那里通向我的工作间，里面有很多危险的工具，所以如果你能不随便走进去会最好。”

 

Chance皱起眉，尾巴有炸毛的迹象。

 

Erik投降地举起手。“嘿，听着，这不是因为你是一只灵猫，如果这是你在想的。我不让任何人进去那儿，无论是谁。甚至我的顾客都不行。”他考虑了一下，还是决定说下去。“我做些金属雕刻，所以里面会有明火，器具也很锋利。我有个大学同学在里面乱逛差点削掉了自己的脚趾，所以相信我之前说的，这是为了你的安全。”

 

听了这番话，Chance似乎冷静下来，尾巴也垂下，但依然弯着他新月形的眼睛盯着Erik。是他的想象，还是这只灵猫表情真的是好奇？

 

“哦，好吧，我知道这听起来挺奇怪的，但是我做金属家具和一些器件。有时我也会做雕塑。极少数的时候我甚至尝试做些武器，但那是很少见的委托。也最有趣，尽管，在我看来。”他做个鬼脸，忽然想起他的上一位顾客，一个笑容带毒嗓音尖利的女人。“显然我的工作要求顾客们‘上门’来取货，因为他们大多都是上层阶级。这也是我如何‘有幸’遇到Vincent，实际上。”

 

Chance为最后那句讽刺露出笑容。Erik受到鼓励，说了下去。

 

“老天，那些酒会，那些展览，那些他妈的拍须溜马。我不停地炒掉我的代理商，但过了几周我又得找一个。不过距离我炒掉的最后一个也有两个月了，但我的生意还挺稳定，所以大概我终于远离了那些噩梦。不过说我也说得够了，不如说说——”

 

灵猫尖锐的视线告诉他他最后问的那句话有多蠢。

 

“啊，好吧，没事。也没多大关系，毕竟你也很快要走。”是个令人有点忧伤的念头，想到Chance才刚来一会儿……

 

灵猫的尾巴轻轻弹了一下。

 

\---

 

Erik在两只脚间转换重心。他正在做晚餐——金枪鱼乱炖——要是Chance _胆敢_ 嘲笑他——这时灵猫走了过来，扑通坐在一张高脚凳上，满脸期待又不耐地看向他。

 

“晚餐快做好了，但是意面还在煮。”他解释道。

 

Chance撅起嘴。显然Erik没搭上线。

 

“好吧……你有内急？我告诉过你卫生间在哪了，如果你是想要……”

 

Chance瞪大眼睛凶他，耳朵微微抖动。Erik能有多蠢？

 

操，他又不是什么心灵感应者。“你……渴了吗？是这样吗？”

 

灵猫冲天花板翻了个白眼，像是在说， _终于！_

 

Erik舒了一口气。“好吧，这很简单……你想要——我是说……牛奶可以吗？”

 

Chance偏过头，上上下下看了他一眼，不过终于点了头。Erik回身从冰箱里拿出牛奶，然后去找杯子……等等。灵猫用杯子吗？还是碗？为了避免再来一次尴尬的问话，Erik干脆两个都拿了摆在Chance面前。他给两个容器都倒了牛奶，开心自己能用一个简单的方法找出灵猫的饮食偏好。

 

Chance面无表情地看了碗一眼。终于，他俯身向前，胸抵上金属桌沿，这一动作允许Erik短暂地瞥到了他白皙的锁骨。他透过又长又黑的眼睫深深地看向Erik，接着开始从碗里舔舐牛奶。

 

Chance的舌头，非常粉嫩的舌头，很快在这个过程中变得奶白。他慢慢地、细细地、耐心地享受着碗里的饮品。他一边舔一边看着Erik，厨房里突然只剩下咕噜咕噜的水声，和Chance啧啧的舔弄声，还有Erik突然粗重起来的呼吸声。

 

灵猫的舌头会像猫的一样粗糙，或是像人类一样柔软？Erik很怀疑他的养猫指南会提到 _这个_ 。也许在网上能搜到答案，不过不，他不需要自己的搜索历史被这种问题填满。

 

他抓住杯子，浑身尴尬。显然这只灵猫在调戏他。他忍不住还是从眼角看过去，就像被这个景色蛊惑了。Chance开始把自己的手指伸进碗里，然后有技巧地对指节又吸又吮。牛奶沿着他的手掌滑下，灵猫大大地一舔，从掌心直到指间，与此同时一直盯着Erik……

 

Erik拿起杯子大口喝起来，好像这吞咽声能挽救他的尊严。他又瞥了一眼Chance。灵猫仰起头，舔弄自己湿润的、鲜红的嘴唇，最后轻轻咬了一下下唇。他对Erik羞怯地一笑。他的下巴蘸着牛奶，白色的痕迹往下滑，滑到颈脖……

 

Erik差点被呛到，而且几乎可以感觉到当他试着把溜进气管的水咳出来时Chance不出声的大笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik从浴室出来，穿着睡袍。眼前，在床的一侧，正蜷着一只Chance，假装自己睡着了。小猫的下巴靠在他交握的双臂上，毛绒绒的小腿屈起来贴在胃部。他的尾巴懒洋洋地在被子上轻扫着。

 

Erik皱起眉。“喂，我已经告诉你客房在哪了。”

 

Chance睁开一只眼，似乎在说， _但是我更喜欢这间。_

 

Erik摆出一个他希望是严厉的表情。“这是我的床，该死，我准备要上床睡觉了。”

 

Chance翻了个身躺在床上，衬衫被揉了起来，露出一截雪白的腰。他的耳朵动了动，水灵灵的眼睛显然在说， _你想要把我踢出去？在我已经躺得这么暖和这么舒服的时候？_ 他大大地伸了个懒腰，背部弯起一个微微的弧度，手臂肆意地伸展在被子上。Erik允许自己花一分钟想象压在这只懒散的小猫身上，吻住那双沾沾自喜的嘴唇，抚摸那对软软的耳朵。他摇摇头，试图理清自己的脑子。

 

他叹了口气。这显然是一场他必输的战斗。“好吧，这床给你。我猜我今晚就睡客房得了。”他粗声粗气地投降。

 

他走出卧室的时候注意到Chance一副困惑的表情。搞什么，这只小猫得到了他想要的，他还有什么好困惑的？

 

\---

 

“情绪化？我不觉得他特别情绪化啊。我是说，如果我把他留在阁楼太久，他会变得有点抓狂，不过通常他都是个小甜心。”Vincent解释道，显然和Erik一样感到困惑。

 

“哦。好吧，那大概就是对我了。”他在开车回家的途中，抑制不住想打电话给Vincent问问Chance。已经三天了，而从小猫在他身边的行事看，事情一点变化都没有。

 

“我是说，他做了什么？”Vincent问。

 

“没什么，实际上。我又接了一个委托所以我现在在忙着干活。”这是撒谎，不过Erik有相当多副业，倒也一直忙忙碌碌。“他现在成了我办公室的常驻。他一般在那边一躺一天，读我以前的教材。”自然科学方面的，大部分，Erik在大学读过的那些概述课程。他在考虑再买些更高阶的，如果Chance对这感兴趣。“除此之外他只是时不时小憩一会儿。”通常在Erik床上，不过这个不需要Vincent知道。

 

这只小猫的行为并不令人生气……嗯，但大概令人分心。就像昨天Erik试图付清自己的账单时，Chance趴在Erik办公室的沙发上，毛绒绒的小腿晃来晃去，粉红色的肉掌不断地吸引到Erik的视线，而因为他 _依然_ 穿着短裤所以雪白的大腿一览无遗。Erik从没想到居然有人能把一件平凡如读基因学科普的事，做得如此诱惑。

 

“呃，我不知道能告诉你什么，”Vincent说，“我正在找朋友接手他但是，你知道，必须小心翼翼。大概还需要几天，不过如果他惹你生气还是别客气，直接打给我。”

 

“我知道了，”Erik甚至无法拒绝这只小猫抢他的床，更不用说这屋子里大部分地方。唯一他始终坚持的就是他的工作室，不过Chance对那里也从没展现出兴趣就是了。

 

“哎哟，Elise回来了，”Vincent低声说，“那个，等我打给你，行不？我一找到……你懂的，就打给你。”

 

Vincent在Erik来得及说出一句尖刻的回应前挂了电话。

 

\---

 

他抱着一株植物，挣扎着去转门把。宽叶子不停往他脸上扫，挡住他的视线，让他走向厨房的路变得摇摇晃晃。他把这株可恶的绿巨人放下来，抱怨过分友善的客户坚持要把这无用的礼物送给他。

 

“哦，它会让你的家生机勃勃！我希望当我去取货时，能看到它健康茁壮的样子。”Lavender夫人一边说着，一边把它塞进他手臂里。

 

于是现在他不得不把这‘什么鬼玩意儿’搬回家，而他真的不想要在自己需要照顾的活物清单上再添一笔了。

 

说到这个……厨房里乱七八糟地堆着脏兮兮的平底锅和面粉。半盘被烤得微焦的小饼干说明了这混乱的来源。

 

“Chance！”Erik大吼一声。他扫视这片混乱，突然注意到客厅的窗帘被撕成了碎片。他倒以为Vincent会警告他灵猫会长 _他妈的_ 爪子。“Chance，现在过来！”

 

小猫闲闲地走过来。他正穿着蓝色的V领T恤和，哇哦，一条灯芯绒短裤，这让他看起来远远小于他应该允许被看起来的年纪。不过Erik也不知道Chance多大，只是推测这只小猫应该在二十岁左右。

 

他严肃地瞪了小猫一眼，“我告诉过你要整干净被你弄乱的地方吧？而且那个窗帘又怎么你了？”

 

Chance靠在墙边，看起来对Erik在说什么一点兴趣都没有，耳朵也垂得低低的。这只灵猫甚至都懒得动动他的尾巴。

 

尽管唯一的听众无精打采，Erik还是说了下去。“这段时间里，这也是你家，你必须对它表示尊重。也就是说，为你自己做的事负责。”他瞥了一眼Chance，“你在听我说话吗？”

 

显然没有。Erik相当确定即便Chance能讲话，他也懒得开口，而且现在他只顾着好奇地打量那盆植物。

 

Erik回头看了那株植物一眼。“这是我的一个顾客给的礼物，”他解释说，暂时忘了生气。“我不知道它叫什么，不过我必须时不时给它浇水，她显然要来检查的，所以我不能就这么让它死掉。”尽管这个念头很诱人。

 

Chance走向这株植物，他的指尖在光滑的叶子上摩挲，温柔得几乎像是在爱抚一只小宠物。大概只是Erik的幻想，不过他几乎可以发誓看到这株植物微微地靠向了这只灵猫，就像一只追逐爱抚的小动物。

 

“你喜欢它吗？”他问。

 

Chance抬起头，相当奇妙地，他没有露出不耐的眼神，而是点点头。

 

“哦……那它可以属于你。但你必须照顾它。”也许这能教会他一些责任感。“如果你这么喜欢植物，我很惊讶你居然不怎么出门。”这只小猫从来到这里开始就没出过门。

 

Chance的眼睛睁大了。

 

Erik突然想要抽自己。“我从没和你说过你可以出门，是不是？”他抬手揉揉后颈。“我还没习惯要告诉别人去做什么。”操，这真是难为情：显然Chance会认为自己不被允许出门。Vincent根本不会允许小猫被别人看到。

 

他要开口时，看到Chance朝他走了过来，就站在他几尺外。Erik若是想，可以伸手把他抱进怀里。这个念头也很难压抑，因为Chance正露出Erik从没见过的圆乎乎、蓝汪汪、几乎令人心碎的狗狗眼看着他。

 

这几乎……有些搞笑。实际上，Erik真的笑了出来。Chance皱起眉时他安抚地举起手。“别生气，别生气，我只是不大习惯你表现得那么可爱。你可以出门，只要你想，我真的不介意。只要你别从后门进入我的工作室。”

 

Chance露出一个微笑，不大确定，但很明亮。这是Erik第一次看到Chance真正的笑容，但他想自己已经上瘾了。


End file.
